James and Lilys First Soccer Game
by Harry Potter-Doctor Who Girl
Summary: It starts off as a game of soccer but it turns out to be much more


I OWN NOTHING, ALL THE NAMES BELONG TO THE WONDERFULL J.K. ROWLING

"Lily Wake up" said Alice

"hmmm why" she said looking at her friend curiously, " It's Sunday"

" Lily it's Monday, we've missed Breakfast and class is in 10 minutes" and at that Lily shot up and ran to the shower

" We've got double session Muggle Studdies so I'll meet you down there" yelled Alice as Lily shut the bathroom door

Oh God 10 minutes and i have so much to do, Lily thought to herself. She quickly had a shower and got dressed into her robes, then there was a knock at the door.

"Alice I thought you said to meet you down th-"

It wasnt Alice though, It wasnt anyone but just a card on the floor so she picked it up and it read

' _Hurry your beautiful self up Evans, or your going to be late ' _

She knew exactly who this was from James Potter, she looked around to see if he was there but instead of seeing him she saw a clock and the time was 8:57am. Oh no, she shoved the note in her bag and ran to the Muggle Studies classroom she went over and sat next to Alice._  
_

"What kept you, Proffesor Mcfaddin said that we are going to go play soccer for studies today, whatever that is" said Alice

"I hate soccer its the most boring sport in the world" cried Lily

" Well, Well, Well", said Potter " Lily Evans actually hates something, come on this soccer thing cant be that bad"

Lily turned around and scowled at James " You know there are other things i hate as well would you like to hear?" Lily said

James looked at her and nodded. " Well i dont like Apricots, Broccolli, Brussel Sprouts and umm let me think you!" Lily then turned around and continued talking to Alice, but before she turned around she looked at James' face and he looked a little upset about this and she felt horrible.

Proffesor Mcfaddin walked in and said " Right Class we are going to play a game the muggles call soccer first i will explain the rules". Everybody moaned but we did listen, in fact when the Proffesor explained it that way it sounded fun.

" Right if you would all follow me out to the front of the school we can start a game of soccer " said Proffesor Mcfaddin

* Once there out on the front of the school the Proffesor does a spell and a whole soccer pitch apears*

" Right we are going to have two teams , Boys against Girls"

All the girls screamed at once " But thats not fair Proffessor"

Then all the boys said " Afraid of getting a little muddy girls" at this Sirius Black's eye brows wiggled

" Im sorry girls but i have made up my mind " said Proffessor Mcfaddin, " Right does everyone know where to stand?"

We all nodded and went to our place

" Right then let the game begin" said the proffesor and at that he blew the whistle

All the girls started talking to their friends except Lily, Alice and Marlene they ran for the ball first Lily kicked it to Alice, and Alice kicked it to Marlene, then Marlene booted it across the field and into the boys goal. They all jumped up and screamed because they just proved that girls were better then boys

" Ha" shouted Lily, " Who's afraid of getting muddy now?"

Potter turned around and said " We were all just being nice so you better watch out Evans"

" Ooooooooo Im so scared" said Lily while she poked her tongue out at Potter

The Boys wanted to kick the ball off this time so they did and Potter kicked a goal, he then did the soccer tradition the proffessor was talking about and pulled his shirt up to reveal his abs. Lily couldnt keep her eyes off them, then Potter caught her staring and said " Do you like what you see Evans?". Lily scowled at him and turned around and started talking to Marlene and telling the next time she got the ball to boot it down the field.

The Ball returned into the middle and this time the girls were kicking off, Marlene kicked it and it accidentally hit Peter in the head (he didnt even know it hit him).

" Marlene" shouted Proffesor Mcfaddin, " Go over to Peter to apologize and the boys get a free kick, who wants to take this free kick?"

James Potter immediately put his hand up, oh great Lily thought he is going to get it in for sure.

" Right all the girls Line up " we all moved into a straight line (i was inbetween Alice and Marlene) " and James put the ball here, right and when your ready"

" Hey Alice" said Lily

"Yeah"

" We got to get the next goal or else we are going to lose this ga-"

"LILY LOOK OUT "

Lily turned to see the Ball closing the gap between it and her face, she tried to move but it was to late she had been hit by it and was lying on the grass. She blinked once and saw James asking her if she was ok then blinked again and everything went black. When she woke up she found she was in the hospital wing and sitting right beside her but he was sleeping, she had to know what happened so she woke him up.

" Potter, What happened to me? Why am i in here? Where is Marlene and Alice? Who won the game?" at that last question potter laughed and shook his head.

" Lily when i kicked the ball it accidentally hit you in the head and you went unconcious so we had to take so to the hospital wing, Marlene and Alice are in the Great Hall eating dinner and the game was cancelled"

" Didnt you want to go and have dinner?"

" No, Lil's i feel horrible for what i have done please say you will forgive me" and at that he reached out for Lilys hand and started to stroke it

Feeling a little uncomfortable she said " i forgive you " and at that she hoped up and started to walk towards the doors when someone said

" Where do you think your going?"

" To have dinner, arent you coming?" she looked at him curiously

" No and you arent going either untill Madam Pomfrey says you can"

Getting annoyed that he is trying to control what she is doing she snapped back "Potter you do not own me and i am going to have dinner"

He ran to the door before she got there and stood infront of it, " Lily please, rest"

"No i am hungry, and i dont want to sit in here"

" Lily i am not going to let you leave *slap* ow what was that for ?"

"because you wont move"

"Lily" he said grabbing her arm "I really want you to rest"

Lily released her arms and looked into his eyes and said " You really care about me James dont you?"

" Yes Lily, because i love you and i know you will never love me back but i just want you to be safe "

And with that Lily couldnt take it anymore she just needed to show James how much she loved him, she hooked her arms around his neck...

" Lily what are you doing?"

"Something i should of done a long time ago" and pulled him down into a deep meaningful kiss

" I Love you Lily"

" I Love you James, oh and by the way i want a re-match of that soccer game"

**THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND GIVE ME ADVICE, THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME :)**


End file.
